Vehicle interiors typically include storage compartments, such as a glove box or a center console, to store various items. Some storage compartments are lockable to prevent unintentional opening or unauthorized access thereto. However, the locks and opening latches typically interact with each other, which can provide a less robust locking arrangement. While such latch and locking systems work well for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide continuous improvement in the relevant art.